


what if we kissed and we were both dentists

by bigbuffbee



Category: Smile For Me (Video Game)
Genre: First kiss I guess, M/M, big gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-30 16:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20775689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigbuffbee/pseuds/bigbuffbee
Summary: He knows by now that Boris calls him friend when he needs him to do just a small, eensy-teensy, little, very inconvenient favor. But alas, Boris is his boss and Kamal is just the assistant WhoIsNotCrushingHardForThisGuyShutUp.





	what if we kissed and we were both dentists

“Kamal, my friend?” A deep voice called out from the office, which only made Kamal arch his back with nervousness. He knows by now that Boris calls him _ friend _ when he needs him to do just a small, eensy-teensy, little, very inconvenient favor. But alas, Boris is his boss and Kamal is just the assistant WhoIsNotCrushingHardForThisGuyShutUp. 

Turns out the great Dr.Habit just needed some help with computer mumbo jumbo. This wasn’t hard to fix, since it turned out that the mouse was only unplugged from too much tugging. During the time Kamal was having to lean by Boris as he sat in the average sized chair for his not average size body. Even sitting down he’s taller than Kamal. _ Goddamn _. 

Feeling an arm brush against him, Kamal jolted and turned his face away from the computer to hide how red his face got.

“Well looks like the job is done and I shall now go back to resume on my task that I was working on. Yeah. Uh-huh. HaHaHaHaaa…” Kamal clicked out a couple of finger guns to show how casual he is and not strained out he is despite his tone. 

“Wait…” 

_ ah. _

Kamal turned back around, sweating bullets. Because gay. 

“Are yuo doing okai? You don’t seem very habby.” Boris stood up from the chair. 

“Hm? What? Oh yeah I’m fine. Don’t worry bout me! Heh.” Kamal held his hands out as if it were to show he got nothing bothering him. 

“Hum. Well itz just you havemt been do you’reself.”

“Whaaahahat? Well yknow me! I’m always just a bundle of anxiety.” Kamal sputtered out as Boris towered over him. 

“Did I do something wrong?”

“Huh? HUH n-no you did nothing wrong! It’s just ahhhh—.”..

Next thing he knows, two gigantic arms wrapped around his body. 

Now to be fair, Boris also didn’t know what he was doing himself. He didn’t need to hold back Kamal and he didn’t need to hold in Kamal. He was stuck in his thought process until he felt wiggling underneath him. He quickly let his arms loose so that Kamal wouldn’t suffocate in his coat. When they both caught each other’s eye, they could see just how brightly burning both their faces were, and darted their eyes to literally everywhere else around the office. At this point Kamal should have backed away but no, he was still standing there. Boris was never good with his words, both as English not his native tongue and where even the words he speak sound misspelled. So he does the most natural thing. A very quick peck on the tip of Kamal's nose. 

Kamal had to double take on what just happened. Did some loose lock of curly hair tickle his nose? Or did Boris really did just bend down to his face… AND DO WHAT ** _HE THINKS HE DID_ **? Yet he still planted his feet right where they are. 

Well Boris’s mind was racing so much so that he _ almost _ didn’t notice Kamal wrapping his own arms around him. Which immediately blanked all his thoughts away. Slowly their eyes met back up to each other. Boris was just staring in all the same ways Kamal was, albeit somewhat calmer now. 

_ This could be your chance now. _ Kamal tugged at the other man's coat. His sweat ran when his boss was now at eye level with him. He took a deep breath and kept it in as he gave a kiss on the cheek. 

A single _ smeck _ on the cheek. Slightly not as quick as Boris on the nose.

Boris looked at Kamal with a spark of surprise. Not in a taken aback sort of way, and more in a _ oh wow. You too? _ Shakily he brought a hand up to cup Kamals face, and his heart absolutely melted when he saw him sink his head into the contact. They continued staring into each other until Boris’s eyes bounced down onto Kamals mouth for a moment. Coming back up with an eyebrow slightly raised 

Kamal had taken notice to that and barely nodded his head. He tried again to have a clear signal alongside leaning his head in towards. 

Gulping back Boris stroked his thumb across Kamals cheek. He did not want to screw this up. He drew his head in closer to Kamal until they felt each other’s breath. They stayed like this for a few moments, giving either one of them enough time to back away if need be. He closed his eyes and nodded before making contact. 

Kamal always knew Boris smelled rather sweet of a sort of metallic bubblegum, but he would never have imagined his taste to be sweeter. 


End file.
